Our Secret Lives (TV Series)
Our Secret Lives is a daytime soap opera that lasted 13 seasons. Fredrica Morgan portrayed Esther Diamond, the matriarch of the troubled Diamond family. Awards, nominations and recognition This is a list of the winners at the Daytime Emmy Awards; the show and its performers have received 360 nominations: Daytime Television Awards Drama series and performer categories * Drama Series: 1992; 1994; 1998 * Lead Actor: Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard) 1985; David Canary (Adam Chandler and Stuart Chandler) 1986, 1988, 1989, 1993, 2001 * Lead Actress: Dorothy Lyman (Opal Cortlandt) 1983; Susan Lucci (Erica Kane) 1999; * Supporting Actor: Warren Burton (Eddie Dorrance) 1980; Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard) 1983; Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin) 2001; Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres) 2002; Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward) 2009 * Supporting Actress: Francesca James (Kelly Cole Tyler) 1980; Dorothy Lyman (Opal Cortlandt) 1982; Kathleen Noone (Ellen Dalton) 1987; Ellen Wheeler (Cindy Parker) 1988; Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard) 1989; Julia Barr (Brooke English) 1990, 1998 * Younger Actor: Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin) 1986, 1987 * Younger Actress: Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney Martin) 1990; Sarah Michelle Gellar (Kendall Hart) 1995; Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery) 2005; Brittany Allen (Marissa Chandler) 2011 * Lifetime Achievement: Ray MacDonnell (Joe Martin) 2004; Ruth Warrick (Phoebe Tyler Wallingford) 2004; Agnes Nixon (Creator) Show * 1981 "Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team" * 1988 "Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team" * 1992 "Outstanding Drama Series" * 1994 "Outstanding Drama Series" * 1995 "Outstanding Drama Series Directing Team" * 1995 "Outstanding Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control" * 1995 "Outstanding Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects" * 1996 "Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team" * 1997 "Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team" * 1998 "Outstanding Drama Series" * 1998 "Outstanding Drama Series Writing Team" * 1998 "Outstanding Makeup" * 1998 "Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing" * 1998 "Outstanding Live and Direct To Tape Sound Mixing" * 1999 "Outstanding Music Direction And Composition" * 2000 "Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design" * 2000 "Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling" * 2001 "Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing" * 2001 "Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling" * 2002 "Outstanding Achievement in Casting" * 2002 "Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design" * 2002 "Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control" * 2002 "Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition" * 2003 "Outstanding Drama Series Directing Team" * 2003 "Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design" * 2003 "Outstanding Achievement in Casting" * 2003 "Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design" * 2003 "Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling" * 2003 "Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction" * 2003 "Outstanding Achievement in Makeup" * 2003 "Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series" * 2005 "Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series" (tied with Paradise Cove) * 2005 "Outstanding Achievement Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series" * 2005 "Outstanding Achievement in Makeup" * 2005 "Outstanding Live & Direct To Tape Sound Mixing" * 2007 "Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control" * 2008 "Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/ Electronic Camera/Video Control" * 2009 "Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design" * 2009 "Outstanding Lighting Direction" * 2009 "Outstanding Live & Direct To Tape Sound Mixing" * 2009 "Outstanding Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control" (tied with Our Secret Lives) * 2010 "Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design" * 2010 "Outstanding Lighting Direction" * 2010 "Outstanding Makeup" * 2011 "Outstanding Hairstyling" * 2012 "Outstanding Live & Direct To Tape Sound Mixing" * 2012 "Outstanding Achievement Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series" Individuals * 1973 "Outstanding Achievement by an Individual in Daytime Drama" Mary Fickett (Ruth Brent) #1 (The first daytime performer to win an Emmy) * 1980 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Warren Burton (Eddie Dorrance) #3 * 1980 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Francesca James (Kitty Shea Davis/Kelly Cole Tyler) * 1980 "Outstanding Design For a Daytime Drama Series" * 1980 "Outstanding Achievement in Technical Excellence for a Drama Series" * 1982 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Dorothy Lyman (Opal Cortlandt) #1 * 1983 "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" Dorothy Lyman (Opal Cortlandt) #1 * 1983 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard) * 1985 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard) * 1986 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" David Canary (Adam Chandler/Stuart Chandler) * 1986 "Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series" Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin) #3 * 1987 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Kathleen Noone (Ellen Shepherd) * 1987 "Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series" Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin) #3 * 1988 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" David Canary (Adam Chandler/Stuart Chandler) * 1988 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Ellen Wheeler (Cindy Parker Chandler) * 1989 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" David Canary (Adam Chandler/Stuart Chandler) * 1989 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Debbi Morgan (Angie Baxter) #1 (Tied with Nancy Lee Grahn for Santa Barbara) * 1990 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Tamara Ross (Leslie Thompson) * 1990 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney Martin) #2 * 1993 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" David Canary (Adam Chandler/Stuart Chandler) * 1995 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Ashley Dupree (Trina McDonald) * 1998 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Julia Barr (Brooke English) #2 * 1999 "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" Fredrica Morgan (Esther Diamond) * 2001 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" David Canary (Adam Chandler/Stuart Chandler) * 2001 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin) #3 * 2002 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres) * 2003 "Outstanding Newcomer in a Drama Series" Megan Morrison (Taylor Hughes) * 2004 "Lifetime Achievement Award" Ray MacDonnell (Joe Martin) * 2004 "Lifetime Achievement Award" Ruth Warrick (Phoebe Tyler Wallingford) * 2005 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Megan Morrison (Taylor Hughes) * 2009 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward) (Tied with Jeff Branson for Guiding Light.) * 2009 "Outstanding Newcomer in a Drama Series: Erin Kingston (Callie Diamond) * 2010 "Lifetime Achievement Award" Fredrica Morgan (Esther Diamond) * 2011 "Outstanding Younger Actress" Erin Kingston (Callie Diamond) * 2014 "Best Original Song in a Drama Series" Denyse Tontz (Writer/Composer) * 2015 "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" Megan Morrison-West (Taylor Hughes-Diamond) * 2016 "Scene of the Year" Callie Diamond guns down her husband. Writers Guild of America * 1997 "Daytime Serials" * 1999 "Daytime Serials" * 2001 "Daytime Serials" * 2002 "Daytime Serials" * 2004 "Daytime Serials" Directors Guild of America * 2000 "Daytime Serials"; Casey Childs and Conal O'Brien (nomination) * 2001 "Daytime Serials"; Angela Tessinari (nomination) * 2003 "Daytime Serials"; Angela Tessinari (nomination) * 2004 "Daytime Serials"; Conal O'Brien (nomination) * 2006 "Daytime Serials"; Casey Childs (nomination) * 2007 "Daytime Serials"; Casey Childs (nomination) 2009 "Daytime Serials"; Casey Childs (nomination) * 2011 "Daytime Serials"; Casey Childs and Angela Tessinari (nomination) Other awards * In 2010, Our Secret Lives was nominated for a GLAAD Media Award for "Outstanding Daily Drama" during the 21st GLAAD Media Awards. Notes *The series was based on both Dallas and it's spin-off Knot's Landing. *Fredrica Morgan starred on the soap as Esther Diamond. She joined the cast after the birth of her fourth daughter, Christy. **She won the 1999 Daytime Television Awards for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series and received the 2010 Lifetime Achievement Award for her work on the show. *Sometimes on the show's hiatus, Fredrica would act in theatre or spend time with her family. *Megan Morrison-West was on the show as Taylor Hughes-Diamond, a girl on the wrong side of the tracks. **She won three Daytime Television Awards for her role. ***She won Outstanding Newcomer in a Drama Series in 2003. ***She won Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series in 2005. ***She won Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series in 2015, ten years after she won Outstanding Younger Actress. *Erin Kingston was on the show as Callie Diamond, the spoiled trouble-making vixen who is the eldest granddaughter of Esther Diamond. **She won five Daytime Television Awards. ***She won Best Newcomer in her first year of Our Secret Lives. ***She won Best Actress for her performance in her "Teen Pregnancy" storyline. ***She won Scene of the Year, along with - for their characters' big fight at a Diamond wedding. ***She won Best Female Dramatic Performance for Callie Diamond's disowning her father for betraying her. ***She won Sexiest Female in her fifth year on Our Secret Lives. ***She won the Soap Opera Weekly Awards two years in a row for "Favorite Female Soap Star". ***Callie Diamond shooting an killing her first husband won the 2016 Daytime Television Awards for Scene of the Year. *Taylor Hughes-Diamond giving birth to her daughter, Gemma while being held captive by her husband's sworn enemy was nominated for Scene of the Year at the 2014 Daytime Television Awards. But Josie Nash's pregnancy reveal at her wedding to Palmer Chapman in the soap, Now & Forever won the award. *Callie Diamond's prison sentence after gunning down her first husband was nominated for the 2017 Daytime Television Awards for Outstanding Soap Exit. Category:TV Shows Category:Soap Operas Category:Daytime Dramas